


Vanishing

by Higuchimon



Series: Hell's Ice [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Marufuji Ryou has vanished.  Samejima has a decision to make in the wake of this.





	Vanishing

**Series:** Hell's Ice|| **Story:** Vanishing  
 **Characters:** Samejima, Ryou|| **Pair:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 573/573|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Hell's Ice: B26, non-canon scene; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #49, 573 words  
 **Universe/Timeline:** Hell's Ice universe, shortly after Ryou vanishes.  
 **Summary:** Marufuji Ryou has vanished. Samejima has a decision to make in the wake of this.

* * *

_Where are you, Ryou?_

Principal Samejima stared out of his office window, as he had so many times since the day that his student vanished. He’d put all of his resources into finding Ryou, just as he had for the other students who’d disappeared. 

Just like for them, nothing turned up. Not a single trace, not a single hair, _nothing_. 

Slowly he turned and slid back into his chair, fingers moving over the keyboard for a few seconds, calling up the last image that any of them had ever had of Marufuji Ryou. 

The timestamp stated it had been over a week earlier, in the main building. 

_He left a message with Professor Daitokuji._

Samejima worried at times about the head of Osiris Red. Daitokuji appeared sick at times, but never to such a degree that it interfered with either his life or his teachings. Samejima had asked him multiple times if he needed either a rest or medical attention, but to no avail. Daitokuji seemed intent on working regardless. 

He’d checked the message, of course. It had been a simple one from Tenjoin Fubuki to the professor, letting Daitokuji know that Tenjoin-kun couldn’t attend a special class due to the effects of a horrid cold. Samejima had checked on that as well, and was reassured that the message was honest. 

He’d even observed the meeting: everything in the offices, classrooms, and hallways of the main building was recorded. There hadn’t been much to it. Ryou passed his message along, shared a cup of tea with Daitokuji, and departed on his way. 

Samejima watched as the recording played out. He’d seen this so many times already, but he watched even knowing what was coming. 

Ryou came to a bend in the corridor, then stumbled, as in the same moment darkness surrounded him. Samejima thought he looked surprised, before that darkness faded away, and Ryou wasn’t there anymore. 

_A gate of darkness?_ He’d never seen such before, and it worried him that it turned up now. Did it have a connection to the other students who vanished or was it something else altogether? 

Too many questions and he had no answers for any of them. 

_Is it you?_ He had a suspicion, not an answer, but he couldn’t even ask about the suspicion. Kagemaru contacted him only at rare intervals and even then, the contact was one way only. 

One decision remained: to keep the special Blue dorm open or not. At least a third of those who’d vanished were from that dorm, and there were rumors of other strange events. No one quite seemed to know what those were, but the rumors ran strong regardless. 

He didn’t have to think about this one very hard. Kaiba-sama would want it closed down to protect his students. If Kagemaru had a problem, then he would have to contact him personally, and he could at least ask questions. 

It wasn’t likely that he would get answers; Kagemaru very seldom told him anything that Kagemaru didn’t _want_ to tell him. But asking would inform the aged man that people took notice of whatever was going on. 

_I wish I knew what he had in mind. But I suspect he won’t tell me until I can’t do anything about it._

He would close the advanced dorm. Only doing that would keep those who were left safe. 

_Make them regret taking you, Ryou. I know you can do it._

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** So, it snowed yesterday where I am. Therefore, I wrote about the Ice Kaiser.


End file.
